the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Thanos
: "A Guardian? You are a mere raccoon, I am the Great Titan, the Mad Conqueror, Thanos." : ―Thanos Thanos, the Mad Titan, the Outcast and last surviving member of the Titan race, he is one of the few people capable of wielding and using the powers of the Infinity Stones and is the leader of The Black Order. His powers are considered to be insurmountable with or without the Infinity Stones, making him one of the most powerful characters in The Marvel Omniverse. Biography Early Life Thanos was one of the last sons of A'Lars. Born with purple skin and an appearance that made him a social outcast from the rest of his family members due to his deviant syndrome, his mother tried to kill him upon birth, but happened to be unsuccessful. He spent the remainder of his early years on Titan from then on, experiencing vivid memories that would later shape him into the Mad Titan. Despite Thanos' strange appearance which stood out from the rest of his fellow friends and peers, he was well accepted by the community. A mild-mannered intellectual that dreamed of becoming a scientist like his neglectful and abusive father, Thanos was described as bright in his education. Despite this, however, signs of distress in Thanos' life started to appear. For instance, because of the strained relationship between himself and his mother, Thanos often daydreamed the thought of killing the very person who birthed him because of the neglect he received from her and his father, exhibiting strange mannerisms such as drawing dead things despite vomiting at the procedure of dissecting an animal. Thanos' life reached a changing point when he met a mysterious woman cloaked in a dark hood. Urged by the woman to visit the underground of a cave, he discovered strange carvings on the walls and gained a strange insight into the prospect of life from meeting the woman. Exploring a dangerous cave to get rid of his fear of the unknown with his friends and the woman in question, he was traumatized when he discovered that his friends were killed by ravenous critters that lurked inside of the cave. Encouraged by the woman to kill the critters as part of revenge for what unfortunate and untimely fate they brought upon his friends, he slayed them at his very hands. Applauded by the woman, Thanos would later go on to frequently visit her within the cave, beginning to grow obsessed with her as he took a new insight into the world from its harsh side that he had been exposed to while on Titan. Birth and Personification of the Mad Titan Ascending into an adolescent phase, Thanos was academically talented and bright, learning faster than he was thought. He started to vivisect creatures on the surface of Titan as a way of learning more about his abnormal genetic makeup, often bringing the creatures that he killed inside of the cave that he first met the woman whom he obsessed over so much to a secret laboratory he established on Titan with resources he forged with his formidable intellect and vivisected the creatures. The woman that helped him overcome his fear of the unknown and encouraged him to kill soon became what he described to be a friend and his confidante, aiding him in his adventures around Titan as his search for answers would escalate into killing Titanians and vivisecting them, then disposing of their bodies. Thanos would soon fall in love with his confidante, who enabled and further motivated his actions, but rejected his advances, which made Thanos even more determined to keep killing. Swearing off killing and claiming that he would later come back to Titan to kill the entire population and reduce it to nothingness to continue his quest for finding purpose in his life, Thanos worked as a crew member with space pirates, exploring the cosmos with them and becoming detached and unemotional as he could not seem to find purpose in life. Going planet to planet in space and mating with a partner in an attempt to feel something with them in hopes of feeling something that he'd never felt before, Thanos found little to no luck with his actions. He abandoned the various people that he mated with, growing bored with them. It would be around this time that Thanos would come into conflict with the leader of the space pirate crew that he joined due to his disinclination for killing. Angered by the various comments that the leader threw at him, Thanos slaughtered him with ease and seized control of the crew, then decided to go back to embracing his murdering and destroying nature. Returning to Titan in secret, Thanos was approached by his old confidante, Death, and tried to earn her love. She demanded that Thanos proved his love by killing each of the various people that he'd mated with over the course of his brief detour away from Titan. Thanos indeed did so, and shortly afterward, created biological modifications to his body to grant him a variety of superpowers. After doing so, his confidante revealed that she was Death and Thanos was driven mad by such a reveal. Motivated even more to prove his love for Death, Thanos quickly went on his own to attain more power to become what Death described as a supreme destroyer and ruler above all else, which led to Thanos endeavoring to do exactly just that. Without his thirst quenched, Thanos went to assemble a huge armada of battleships and capable warriors throughout the universe with his intimidation tactics and his ruthless tendency to kill those who disobeyed him. He assembled several warriors to help him with assembling new technological creations to help him with his goal of one day becoming a supreme destroyer and killed everyone on Titan, swearing true to his goal of becoming a destroyer above all. Amassing Power Becoming known through several galaxies as the Mad Titan, Thanos was known as highly notorious and had many bounties on his head as a result. Though he killed all of the people that he mated with, he had left behind a figure that would later become powerful enough to oppose Thanos known as Gamora. He later made Gamora his personal assassin, declaring that she would assassinate those of power that Thanos did not have enough time to deal with on his own. Gamora conceded to such an agreement with hesitation considering her pacifistic nature as a member of the Zen-Whoberi race. Fifteen years before the events of the Annihilation roleplay, 1999, Thanos traveled onto the Sovereign collective and killed almost everyone there, proceeding to take their resources for the sake of assisting him in his large scale genocides across the universe. He believed the resources could be useful to his future genocides due to the technology that the resources seemed to possess. Thanos soon left the planet after decimating almost all of the planet's inhabitants, only leaving Adam Warlock, who would later go on to swear to defeating Thanos several years later. Assault on Klyn Prison Thanos and the Black Order, a team of highly trained warriors that agreed to serve under the guidance of Thanos, arrived on a planet where the Klyn ship stopped for fuel. Upon doing so, Thanos and his soldiers launched a swift assault onto it for some information that the Skrull prisoners residing in Klyn's prison might have had. Consequently, panic rose in the prison. A Skrull prisoner, Bag'Le, came into contact with Drax the Destroyer, offering him an opportunity to kill Thanos if he could keep Bag'Le alive from the terror of Thanos. Drax, tempted by this offer, accepted. While this happened, a patrolling Nova happened to be flying around the Klyn Prison to keep everyone in order and check, but came across Drax, a highly hostile and dangerous prisoner. Nova and Drax entered a confrontational battle of sorts, as Nova thought Drax needed to be contained behind bars again. Using the diversion as a chance to escape, Bag'Le used his natural shapeshifting abilities to escape the elaborate assault on Klyn Prison due to the absence of the regulating device that disabled his powers. Thanos pursued Bag'Le, but due to Gamora's interference, the head of Bag'Le was cut off and Thanos could not get any information out of him for such reason. Because of such actions, Thanos was enraged and opted to teach his daughter a lesson, attempting to beat her in hand to hand combat, but she soon escaped with the other Guardians of the Galaxy, betraying her father. For more information on this story arc, read Annihilation, a Guardians of the Galaxy story arc featuring Thanos. Aftermath of Annilation Following the aftermath of Annihilation, a restless and enraged Thanos set out to prove his ways to the universe; to prove that they were the most effective route point for peace. Using his farm as encouragement and a detour to finding peace and rest in his mentality, Thanos enjoyed a fresh and prosperous day, looking out into the cosmos, setting out to wipe half of the universe with the full power of the Infinity Gems in his Infinity Gauntlet. Powers As mentioned before, Thanos is an extremely powerful character. His abilities include superhuman strength, speed, agility, durability, and longevity, traits of which that mainly stem from his Titan physiology and somewhat from his long record of arduous training and years of travelling planet from planet killing people in an attempt to amass the Infinity Gems. Even without the gems in their entirety, he is extremely dangerous with his plasma energy projection as he has shown the ability to even transmute matter without the Infinity Gems successfully without catching much difficulty with such an aforementioned task. His superhuman strength allows him to lift several tons, and though this amount in which he can lift isn't exactly specified, it can be assumed that he is at least around the class 100 lifting class as his superhuman strength allows him to go toe to toe with powerful warriors such as Thor even without the Infinity Gems. By far the most powerful and strongest Titanian eternal known to man and the cosmos itself, his heavy-bodied and massive form was born with the abiliy to synthesize cosmic ability and the general ability to amplify his abilities using bionic amplification and mystical enhancement, abilities of which that make him a very powerful opponent to go against. ''Superhuman Strength: ''Thanos possesses above average superhuman strength of which isn't fully comprehended. His superhuman strength and his massive build have given him the ability to compete with all Guardians of the Galaxy effortlessly without any of the Infinity Stones, even taking down Richard Rider with just less than what seems like less than even half of his superhuman strength and tanking the attacks of Gamora, his own very daughter, who is said to possess a great warrior potential akin to his if she is to train hard enough to develop it further. Thanos can also alter his superhuman strength to a certain extent with his cosmic energy, but the extent to which he can do so is not known. Superhuman Speed: '''Despite Thanos' muscular bulk and his massive body build, Thanos is capable of travelling at speeds which greatly surpass the average speed of the highly trained human athlete even on a superhuman scale and has shown the ability of even being able to catch up and rival the speed of Adam Warlock, a highly powered cosmic figure with the ability to eject cosmic energy from his body with the ability of superhuman strength and speed. Thanos has even applied this superhuman speed ability to battle with the Guardians of the Galaxy, managing to dwarf all of them in speed and even harm Richard Rider, the latter of which possessed great speed. '''Superhuman Stamina: '''Thanos' musculature structure produces almost virtually no fatigue toxins during any amount of physical activity. Because of this, he can go several hours battling opponents of strength levels near his, but his stamina is not in any means unlimited, meaning that he can still be fatigued if exhausted enough during combat by an opponent capable of keeping up with his vast array of abilities. '''Nigh-Invulnerability: '''Thanos possesses a special nigh-invulnerability, one that makes him almost completely invincible to all forms of damage considering his unusual Titanian Eternal bulk and his superhuman strength, two factors that factor into his nigh-invulnerability and special durability. These abilities make him extremely dangerous and hard to kill, especially since he can enhance his durability and nigh-invulnerability with the cosmic energy that he naturally has shown to be at his disposal. '''Immortality: '''Thanos, like all other Titanian Eternals, is immortal in the sense that he cannot be affected by regular diseases. This immortality also gives him the ability to recover from injuries or otherworldly diseases if they are powerful enough to affect his Titanian Eternal body, but it is rarely ever presented that Thanos is brought to his knees by a disease. '''Superhuman Agility: Even though Thanos bulky mass may make him seem more of a heavy-hitter than an agile fighter, Thanos' agility is coordinated to the point where he can keep his balance even on the most thinnest platforms and evade the attacks of characters with speed that may as well surpass his and keep up with exceedingly quick high fliers and characters such as Adam Warlock, who are said to have great strength and superhuman agility similar to his. His agility is roughly slightly superior to that of the average Eternal, but at times, his agility falters, making it subpar compared to other Eternals considering his bulky mass and massive weight as a result of his heavy mass which grants him near impenetrable durability. Ambient Energy Absorption: '''Thanos, as the title suggests, is able to absorb ambient energy, whether it is natural, gravitational, electromagnetic, wind or life, he can absorb blasts from opponents and use it to empower himself making his attacks more powerful or jawdropping. He however cannot distribute such energy like his 616 appearance. Abilities '''Superhuman Intelligence: '''One of Thanos' most dangerous assets is his mind. Though he might not be the brightest in his attempt to gather all of the Infinity Stones to snap away half of the universe's assets of life, his mental fortitude and his perseverance to keep pushing until the very end in his heavy stride to attain all Infinity Stones make him extremely dangerous to the general public and the general population of any society. His superhuman intelligence has allowed him to develop unconventional tactics and strategies to find materials such as the Infinity Stones and the Tesseract, a cosmic cube that has allowed Thanos to teleport virtually anywhere with the powers of the Cosmic Cube. Additionally, the superhuman intelligence of the Titanian Eternal have allowed him exceptional control and power over long militaristic units and his name, with or without the Infinity Stones, have made his name a recurring daunting fear to have around in the cosmos. His intelligence has allowed him to invent incredible devices such as the Infinity Gauntlet, a device that can contain and hold all of the Infinity Gems after forging durable materials powerful enough to withstand the innate power of the gems by harnessing a special cosmic energy to materialize the materials necessary. '''Telepathy Invulnerability: '''As the title also suggests, Thanos has a decent invulnerability to telepathic attacks, it can slow him down, but he cannot be tricked into doing something he wouldn't and his mind can't taken over or at least easily. This wasn't gifted off the bat at birth, his body had the ability to do this power but he used his herald, Ebony Maw, to perform small psionic attacks over time growing in power until his mind was near impossible to mess with. '''Curse Casting: '''Demonstrated in the "Edge of Inevitability" Deadpool & Juggernaut duo roleplay, Thanos cannot cast curses like Doctor Strange or any other sorcerer but can perform more minor ones that can be done by typically anyone with a good arcane or mystic knowledge. '''Mystical Knowledge: Thanos has a deep understanding of sorcery or wizardry allowing him to know how to defend himself against magic attacks. '''Titan Leap: '''Thanos is not able to fly or cannot without the use of technology or Infinity Stones, but as he his a member of the Titan race, he can leap up to thirty five meters due to his race and physical training, thirty six or seven if lucky. Equipment '''Infinity Gauntlet: '''One of the most formidable items that Thanos has in his possession when it comes to battle and all around effectiveness is the Infinity Gauntlet, a device that he personally invented by his own wit and intelligence with the ability to harness the raw power of the Infinity Gems, stones in the cosmos said to have power on the cusp of nigh-omnipotence when gathered together. The Infinity Gauntlet effectively creates an infinite chain of power with these stones in the possession of the user. With this device, Thanos was able to defeat the Guardians of the Galaxy with ease, but he even remarks that he could have defeated them without the gauntlet, as their abilities paled in comparison to his. The Infinity Gauntlet is said to be one of the most dangerous items in the universe with the Infinity Gems in its possession, but it is said that they are even more dangerous with the stones in the possession of Thanos. Relationships '''Gamora: '''Thanos and Gamora had solidified an important bond. Having adopted the little girl from the Zen-Whoberi planet during his massive genocide, Thanos taught Gamora the importance of battle as she was growing up, trying to get her to adopt his same mortal philosophy on life. He cultivated her with harsh training exercises and built her into a powerful aid and assassin that he could manipulate and use to get what he wanted in terms of continuing his actions to shape the universe into a better place by removing half of all life from the universe to "perfectly balance it" with intrinsic laws shaped in his mind. However, through time, Gamora would become distant from Thanos though she inherited his ruthless mindset to a standard and befriended the Guardians of the Galaxy, later betraying her father and forsaking his ruthless ways. Thanos, now despising Gamora, wishes to end the life of his daughter, claiming that her life is just another to be taken away to make the universe a better place as she has forsaken his plan in the ultimatum. Category:Titans Category:Cybernetically-Enhanced Category:Infinity Gauntlet wielders Category:Able to control the Infinity Stones Category:Royalty Category:Black Order members Category:Leaders Category:Criminal Category:Crimelords Category:Thanos Family Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Thanos Stories Category:Thanos's Facilities